The present invention deals with a portable light assembly especially adapted for the purpose of illuminating logos or other designs as a novelty and attention focusing device. It is especially and ideally suited for focusing attention and illuminating logos of the type that are generally found on hats such as ball caps. A typical example is a ball cap containing the logo of a certain sports team, such hats being quite common and worn by virtually all members of the public.
Generally, in the past, attempts to provide portable light assemblies for lighting garments, caps or other such pieces of wearing apparel have entailed rather cumbersome devices necessitating wires, battery packs and the like. Hence, such devices have been heavy, encumbersome, and have generally not realized any degree of commercial success. Further, generally such prior art devices have not been sufficiently compact such that they could be utilized for illuminating a small part of a garment or a logo, for example as contained on a hat.
The present invention is intended to provide a small and compact but very effective portable light assembly especially adapted for illuminating logos of the type which may be contained on clothing, caps, or other apparel. The principal requirement for the use of the portable light assembly of the present invention is that the logo or design intended to be illuminated be contained on a material which is perforatable by means of a metallic prong such that the materiel may be interposed between the two components of the light assembly of the present invention.
Insofar as prior art devices are concerned, as was indicated previously, generally such devices have been cumbersome, and too bulky for general use. For this reason, such devices have not generally been commercially successful. A device similar to applicant's device, however, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,976 which is directed to a two-component light assembly intended to emit a flashing light in which a miniature circuit board has a pair of sockets and pin receiving openings formed therein. The light-emitting diode is contained on a board having a pair of stakes which may be inserted into the pin receiving openings with the item of jewelry interposed therebetween. As indicated therein, the purpose and intention of the light-emitting diode is to present a flashing light, and hence, the circuitry is designed with a steady flashing circuit such that the light may be incorporated in an item of jewelry for attention getting purposes. Clearly, the light is not intended to be a steady circuit for illumination purposes, and indeed, the light positioned on the board as defined by the subject patent would not adequately illuminate a logo or a design on an item of clothing since the light is located on a flat board, and once installed into the housing, emanates flashing light in a 360 degree dimension.
The present invention is intended as an improvement over the art as indicated above, and it is intended especially as an illumination and attention getting device for logos or other designs as may be contained on an item of apparel.